


【昕博】飘窗

by semi_fortuneteller



Category: xb - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_fortuneteller/pseuds/semi_fortuneteller





	【昕博】飘窗

许昕推开浴室的门，一边用毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发。方博坐在对面的飘窗上看文件，他在暖气里穿不住衣服，只剩T恤配着大短裤，一条腿折起来露出白花花的腿肉，另一条小腿垂下来无意识地晃荡。  
他俩的卧室里有一个很大的飘窗，天气转凉了许昕就铺好晒得暖烘烘的长毛垫子，摆上靠枕，弄得舒舒服服的。方博总爱往那儿钻，就像毛茸茸的小动物团在自己温暖的小窝里。  
许昕丢下毛巾，打开电视，非要挤到方博身后坐下，手臂一圈搭在他的小肚腩上，手掌正好够到腰侧的软肉。方博挣扎了两下便作罢，连嫌弃的眼神都懒得给许昕一个，习惯真是一个可怕的东西。  
许昕刚带队去国外比赛，时差还没倒过来，这时候回到家，暖风熏着，爱人乖乖地在怀里窝着，眼睛虽然还瞧着比赛录像，困意已经慢悠悠爬上眼皮。  
许昕是被怀里人的动作弄醒的，他抬起手揉揉眼睛，发现方博架着他一条胳膊，见他醒了，把胳膊一撂，又捡起文件，低着头吩咐：“困了就去床上睡吧。”  
许昕的嘴角几乎是立刻就耷拉下来了，手臂箍紧方博，一下子把上半身的重量都压在他身上，脑袋在人脖颈间捣来捣去，尚未干透的头发在脸侧蹭出一片潮湿。  
“不要，你和我一起睡嘛！”  
方博被许昕暴风骤雨式的撒娇砸到懵圈，好半天才想起来用手里一沓A4纸砸在那个三岁的脑壳上，“许昕你能不能行啊，多大了你！”  
“我行不行你不知道吗，”许昕低声笑起来，就着嘴边的嫩肉轻轻啃了一口，“要不要帮你复习一下我有多大啊？”  
方博无奈地叹口气，干脆把手里的文件一抛，四肢摊开躺平了，操着效率至上的口吻：“要搞就趁早，我还有工作呢。”  
这回轮到许昕当机了，犹记得他俩刚滚在一起的时候，方博还是一撩就脸红两句就炸毛的纯情大男孩，许昕拒绝接受“方博已经在自己毫无底线的撩拨和调戏中成长为在超市买菜都不忘捎带计生用品还能面不改色地挑选品种的老手”这一事实。  
许昕瘪瘪嘴，表情像是快要哭出来了，“哇，博儿你是不是不爱我了，你对我都没有性趣了！你是不是外面有……”  
嘿我这暴脾气！  
方博弹起来，转身重重坐在许昕腿上，揪住他的领子就吻了上去。  
神经病啊，不爱你天天给你搞！  
许昕前一秒还在为自己受到重击的大腿骨哀嚎，下一秒嘴唇就给牙齿磕到咧开嘴抽气，接着给对方的唇舌堵得死死的。怎么方博这么些年来脸皮越来越厚，吻技是一点长进没有，小炮仗的性格倒是没怎么变，在他面前作威作福，一副被宠坏的样子。  
方博松开他，也不动作，就瞪着他，大眼睛里仿佛燃起黑色的小火苗，给映得亮晶晶的，像只气鼓鼓的小刺猬，要是再不哄，就要扑上来把他扎个对穿。  
许昕认命地啄了下肉乎乎的脸颊，翻身把方博放在垫子上，俯下身子温柔地吮吸对方丰润的嘴唇，舌头扫过湿热的口腔，勾住对方的，纠缠不放。  
方博给亲得浑身发软，T恤的下摆蹭在垫子上露出了白嫩的肚皮。这时候许昕还不忘伸手去揉弄方博的小肚子。他真是惨了这一块皮肉，不见光的细腻皮肤下包裹着绵软的脂肪和肌肉，手感不能再好。他干脆把头探下去，用唇舌触摸这片滑腻的皮肉，鼻尖隐约有一股熟悉的沐浴露香味，是许昕亲自选的柠檬味。就如同面前的方博，能叫你酸得皱眉，扑鼻的香味和饱满的汁液却诱人咬上去，好像皮肤抵上尖利的犬齿，就会迸溅出芬芳的汁水。  
“嘶——”方博吃痛，“你属狗啊！”  
许昕却不在乎，专心享用他的美餐，连肚脐也不放过，舌尖一下下逗弄这个小小的凹陷。方博被他弄得受不了，扭动身子想逃，却忘了俩人还在飘窗上，头顶猛地撞在墙壁上，疼得直抽气。  
这个飘窗再大，塞两个大男人还是有点吃紧，可谁也没想过离开，好像耽误一秒都是浪费，急不可耐。  
许昕揉了揉方博毛茸茸的发顶，安慰似的亲了下他的鼻尖，另一只手连着他和自己的内裤一起褪掉。靠着墙壁坐下，把人拉起来，分开腿压在自己的腿上。  
方博环抱住许昕的肩膀，脑袋埋在许昕的颈窝里，小口喘着气。两人昂扬的性器贴在一起，由许昕的手包住撸动，方博只消睁开眼，就可以看见许昕修长漂亮的手指在自己和他的那两根上动作，从沉甸甸的囊袋到根部的毛发，再到硬邦邦的柱身，指甲刮过顶端的小孔，带出晶亮的粘液，窒息的错觉让他仰起头想要寻找呼吸的空间，却被许昕按住后脑勺。  
“方博儿……我看看你……”  
方博眼睛湿润，声音里掺着沙子，“你……你看我干啥……还没……还没看够呀……”  
许昕提起嘴角，“不够。”这副算不上美艳不可方物的皮囊，因着住了名为方博的灵魂，对许昕生出了莫大的吸引力。不够，不够，还想要探索到更深的地方，直到灵魂深处。许昕近乎虔诚地亲吻怀里这具身体，泛着水光的嘴唇，滚动的喉结，漂亮的锁骨，还有随着主人的呼吸在T恤下害羞躲藏的乳珠。只吻一下还觉不满足，他扣住方博的后背，用唇瓣捕捉住一颗硬挺的小豆子，舌尖反复挑逗。  
“你……你别……别弄了……嗯……”方博闷哼一声，就这么交待在许昕的手上。  
许昕张开手掌给方博看，乳白色的液体沾满了手，“好多啊宝贝儿。”  
刚泄过一次，方博的太阳穴突突地跳，刚想发飙，后面就被许昕借着精液的润滑侵入一根手指。方博吃痛，眉头皱得紧紧的。  
最近赛程紧张，许昕带着队员满世界跑，小几个月没被开拓的后穴重新变得生涩，吞吐许昕一根手指都费劲。  
许昕放慢了动作，嘴唇贴着方博发烫的耳廓，另一只手顺着他的脊背安抚。  
他们以前打球的时候，要一遍遍训练锻炼肌肉记忆，不知道身后那个地方是不是也有记忆，不过被手指抽插几下，就柔软下来，甚至开始不满足地小口吮吸。想一想，从他俩第一次给对方宽衣解带，疼到好像被五马分尸，到完全敞开自己接纳许昕，不止是身体上的，包括许昕的每一部分，好的，不好的，小心思，坏毛病，再到依赖，好像也没有多久。  
方博趴在许昕身上，抽抽鼻子，不知道哪来的一股委屈，混沌的脑子只好归咎于欲求不满的小穴，他咬着下唇催促许昕快一点。许昕扭头吻了吻方博被情欲熏得通红的眼角，只是塞进了第三根手指。  
贪心的小嘴一面用力咬着许昕的手指，一面又从神经末梢向方博传递空虚的信息。方博咬紧牙闭上眼想摆脱身后的诉求，触觉却越发敏感，他能清晰地感受到许昕手指的形状，分明的骨节挤开缠上来的媚肉，修剪得整整齐齐的指甲刮过脆弱敏感的肠壁。对于方博的身体来说，许昕的手是一道不错的开胃菜，但绝不是能有饱腹感的主食，那些纤细的手指看着有多赏心悦目，在方博的身体里就能撩起多大的火。  
“够吗，博儿……”  
妈的，这个混蛋是故意的！方博的脾气一上来，天王老子的胡子也敢去捋。他费力地把手背到身后，抽出许昕的手指，咬牙忍住喉头逸出的呻吟，一手扶住许昕的性器，一手分开自己的臀瓣，对准小口往下坐。  
没了许昕的手指，精液混杂着肠液顺着大腿内侧往下流，又被肿胀的龟头塞住，只进了三分之一就停下来，方博的额发都被汗水打湿，发了狠一点一点往里吞。许昕被火热的小嘴咬得头皮发紧，原本是想逗逗方博，讨个便宜，现在倒不知道是谁折磨谁了。  
好不容易支持到方博把那活儿完全吃进去，还没等方博缓上一口气，许昕就掐住他的腰大力抽插起来，方博给顶得说不出话来，伏在他肩上咿咿呀呀没个完整的词。许昕顾不上什么章法，只顾一下下往最深处顶，遵循最原始的欲望和律动，在欲海上浮浮沉沉，掉进黑暗的深渊也在所不惜，不要未来，不问过去，两个人紧紧纠缠的现在就是永恒。  
不知过了多久，方博又一次射了出来，许昕在高潮痉挛的甬道里抽插了几下，也拔出来射在了外面。两个人气喘吁吁地瘫在一起，谁都不愿意动。方博那件T恤上沾满了体液，湿哒哒地黏在身上，他伸手胡乱去扯，最后还是许昕帮他脱下来的。  
“博儿，想我吗？”  
方博没有一点儿动静，许昕还以为他睡着了，掰过方博的肩膀又喊了一声，谁知方博居然张口咬在了许昕的肩膀上。  
“哎哟，疼！”  
疼归疼，痛觉竟然刺激得许昕的小兄弟又站了起来。  
方博这才后知后觉地感到危机，挣扎着想要离开，“我靠，许昕你，禽兽啊，你他妈怎么怎么这么精神……”  
“见到你开心呗，”许昕拎起软绵绵的方博翻了个个儿，从后背挤进方博的两腿间，十指扣住他的双手举过头顶摁在窗玻璃上。  
方博被迫浑身赤裸地贴在窗户上，声音里都带着颤抖，“许昕，你……你疯了，会会会有人有人看见的……”  
许昕毫不在意地啃了一口方博白嫩的后颈，“放心，这里是十六层，鬼才会看见。”  
方博可一点都不觉得好笑。乳首和前端在窗户上擦过，被冰凉的玻璃激得颤巍巍站立起来。方博从没有像此刻一样痛恨当时选择这套视野开阔的房子，身前就是天空和密布的街道楼房，仿佛在橱窗里被展示的强烈羞耻感在他身上起了奇怪的化学反应，让他的身体变得无比敏感。他想逃，想安慰自己，却被制住了双手，夹在玻璃和许昕之间动弹不得，任由身后那个人把火热的东西挤进自己的股缝间摩擦，就是不进入最渴求被侵犯的地方，还愉悦地问一句：“想我吗，博儿。”方博连痛骂这厮的力气都没有了，无处可逃，无力反抗，只能被动承受他给予的全部欢愉却得不到满足。  
许昕半天得不到回应，松开手把方博的脸转过来才发现他哭了。许昕从小就喜欢怼方博，在床上也没少把方博欺负哭。他不怕方博哭喊着求饶，也不怕他抽着鼻子要打人，就怕他睁着眼睛泪珠子一颗颗无声地砸下来，像一把把刀插进许昕的心脏。他知道自己把人欺负得狠了，也不知该怎么办，只好抱住方博轻轻吻着他颤动的蝴蝶骨，一遍遍道歉。  
方博吸吸鼻子，开口还带着哭腔，“亲……”  
许昕听话地吻住方博，也不再逗他，把自己送进他的身体里，顶端毫不费力地找到了那个隐秘的区域，空出来的双手抚慰受到冷落的胸口和性器。  
方博早就被许昕折腾得没力气了，全身的重量都依靠那个连接点支持，身体里的凶器借着重力以前所未有的力度撞击最敏感的深处。  
许昕感觉自己快到了，刚想要拔出来，方博动动手指，软软地挠了一下他的手臂。  
“怎么了，博儿？”许昕找到方博的眼睛，亮晶晶的，里面满满当当都是许昕。  
“唔……”方博的声音很轻，好像说话都费劲儿，“就留在……我里面……”  
许昕“啧”了一声，再忍不住，大开大合地捅了几下，和方博一同到了顶端。

折腾完以后方博连抬抬眼皮的力气都没有了，许昕也没好到哪里去，勉强抱着方博进浴室里仔仔细细地清洗了一遍，就一起裹进被子里瘫在床上。  
天已经擦黑了，从一片狼藉的飘窗往外看可以看见灰色的天幕下相继亮起的灯火。方博半睁着眼盯着窗外，感受着背后那个紧贴着自己的心跳，自言自语一般：“我好想你啊，许昕。”  
许昕亲了一下方博的后颈，“对不起啊博儿，我这段时间太忙了，都没怎么陪你。”许昕对方博太了解了，就算当时脑子犯浑，事后也不难想明白方博的低气压从何而来。他发现方博出神地望着窗外，他瞧着方博的脸色，小心翼翼地开口：“博儿，别生气了好不好？”  
方博翻了个身，把自己埋进许昕怀里，“没生你气。”  
也许是在生自己的气罢了，气自己这样离不开许昕，这样容易着许昕的道，欢欢喜喜地把自己的软肋一股脑地交到许昕手里了。  
许昕用下巴蹭了蹭方博柔软的发顶，接着说，“我在国外的时候住的那个地方，晚上黑漆漆的，又冷。”  
方博迷迷糊糊地回答，“你怎么不开暖气啊？”  
“开了，”许昕收紧手臂，“还是没有这里暖和。”  
方博闭上眼睛，嘴角却翘起来。他想，被许昕捆得牢牢的也没什么，反正也不想往哪儿跑了，他不想，许昕也不想，巴不得天天呆在对方半径五米之内，从他们共有的那个小窗子里看风景，就很好。


End file.
